1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for treating ores to separate the mineral values from gangue material by selectively enhancing the magnetic susceptibility of the mineral values so that they may be magnetically removed from the gangue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, mining operations in the past for recovering various metals, e.g., lead, copper, have utilized high grade ore deposits where possible. Many of these deposits have been exhausted and mining of lower grade ores is increasing. The processing of these leaner ores consumes large amounts of time, labor, reagents, power and water with conventional processing.
In addition to the increased expense associated with the extraction of these metals from low grade ores, proposed processes for separation of certain of the sulfide ores are technically very difficult and involve elaborate and expensive equipment. In many cases the expense incurred by such separation would be greater than the commercial value of the metal, such that the mineral recovery, while theoretically possible, is economically unfeasible.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a method of treating metal oxide ores which separates the mineral values from gangue material by selectively enhancing the magnetic susceptibility of one or more mineral values in order that they may be magnetically removed from the gangue.